Ryeun
Ryeun (or Ry for short) is an enemy and helper in Baldi's Basics Appearance He has blue spiky hair, wearing a blue jacket with a hoodie, always wears his hoodie, he has green and yellow gloves, blue wings, blue tail, blue headphones, a scarf (That is blue), and a crystal staff, also he has a eye that changes iris color depending on his emotion Behavior He roams around the school halls, if he bumps into someone, he will be stunned for 0.50 to 1 seconds, he will talk to you if you meet him, temporally stunning you until he's done, to avoid this, run away or use Bsoda or Rsoda on him, or he will give you science questions (Because he likes science), answer them correctly he will give you a quarter, a Bsoda, or a Energy-Flavored Zesty Bar, however, if you spray Bsoda Deluxe Edition or the Ultra-Powered Water Blaster 5000 on him, instead of getting pushed, he gets angered and moves toward you at the Player's Running speed, if he catches you, he will jumpscare you, ending the game, however, if he sees a bully or a plankster, he will yell " READ THE RULES, SIR" running to the Principal of the Thing to tell him about the bully/prankster, landing them to detention, if he sees Deeky Deeks pranking the player, he will chase him and complain about him, making him unable to do pranks for 15 to 99 seconds, if he steps on Mokey's mouse traps, he will scream and be stunned for 5 seconds, in final mode, he will come to you and give you a yellow door lock, helping you, afterwards he will run out of the school. Voices "Hello sir!" - Normal "Lalalala, singing a song! Lalalala" - Normal "What are atoms made of? QUARKS AND STUFF!" - Normal "I like vegges" - Normal "Hello, I din't mean to bump to you, sorry" - Bumping into someone "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" - Getting pused by Bsoda or Rsoda "*Screaming*" - Stepping on a mouse trap "WATCHA TALKIN' BOUT?! ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF THE MY HOODIE, AND CALLING ME UGLY?! OOOOO YOU GONNA GET IT" - When bullied "READ THE RULES, SIR' -- When seeing a bully or prankster "*Random Talking* ok i'm done" - Talking to the player "What causes tides?" - Science question "What is a Gas Giant?" - Science question "What causes Cancer?" - Science question "Name of the moleclue that forms starch" - Science question "Lethal Dose of Vitamin C" - Science question "The biggest organ inside the human body" - Science question "YOU BLOODY, UTTER, MORON" - Hit by Bsoda Deluxe Edition "I'M GOING TO GET YOU" - Angered "YA BETTER RUN" - Angered "YOU WILL REGRET THIS" - Angered "*Fnati NBD 1.0 jumpscare sound*" - Captured by him "LISTEN TO ME! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!" - Complaining to the bully Trivia He's 13 His fav color is blue IRL, he's 10 You can add more i'm done lol Category:Males Category:Characters